Forever True
by angst no miko
Summary: Mitko fanfic. Sequel to Distraction. Reviews please!


Forever True  
by Rien  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
I looked at the restaurant window to see if the person I was meeting was already there. It's been so long since we saw each other. I wonder what happened to him. I wanted to confirm something about the last thing he said to the team. I looked at the glass infront of me and swallowed the bitter liquid in one gulp. The vodka is slowly taking effect on my system.  
  
"Mitsui..." someone said. I looked behind me and saw Kimi-chan walking towards the table. I smiled with one of those drunken smiles I always give to others to mask my sadness.  
  
"Ne, Kimi-chan... you're here!" I said. His eyes burned with anger but he fought it down. I know I'm the only one who can tease him like that. I smiled even more.  
  
"I'll forgive you this time, Mitsui since it's the day before my wedding..." he said. Oh, yes... he was going to get married tomorrow. I thought he was only kidding when he said it then but I guess I know it's true then.  
  
"Congatulations then!!!!" I said with my face beaming, masking all the pain inside. I shook his hands wildly and grabbed the glass and filled it again with vodka.  
  
"Eww... Mitsui, you're drinking again!" he said, wrinkling his nose with distate. I swallowed the liquid and smile again. As I fill it again the glass again with the liquid, I saw his hand still wears the bracelet I gave him for his birthday, a year before he left the Shohoku basketball team. The silver band was simple but beautiful and elegant. In the other side of bracelet engraved the phrase: "Kimi-chan, Eien ni Aishiteiru".  
  
"Mitsui, you're drink is overflowing..." he said. I looked at the glass and jumped up. I grabbed the tissue and slowly drying dampened table. I sighed as the liquid was absorbed by the tissue papers I placed. I grabbed the glass again and drink it.  
  
"Kiminobu..." someone said behind me. Kimi-chan's eyes lit up. I followed his gaze and saw a petite young woman with long black hair. She smild and walked towards the table and sat beside Kimi-chan... my Kimi-chan.  
  
"Oh, Mitsui, I would like you to meet my fiancee, Mina..." he said. I smiled at the woman in front of me, trying to stop my hand from grabbing her hair and throw her out to the street. I already given up to the girl. 'I guess if Kimi-chan is happy, I'll be satisfied with that'  
  
We talked a chatted a little. I smiled once in while and said some things while taking a sip in my glass of vodka. The bottle is almost empty when they decided to go.  
  
"You go ahead Mina, I need to tell something to Mitsui..." the girl nodded and walked away. Kimi-chan looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Could you be my best man in the wedding?" he asks. I nodded and drank another glass.  
  
"Will you stop drinking?" he asks and I shrugged. My head feels heavy and I'm seeing doubles.  
  
"Stop moving Kimi-chan... I'm seeing two of you..." I said, trying to hold Kimi-chan in place. 'Hmmm... maybe I can have the other one..."  
  
"I'm not moving... you're drunk... you...!" he said and I'm not listening. I put my head on the table and sighed. Something rolled on the carpet of the restaurant. Kimi-chan grabbed it and I saw his eyes widened in surprise. I knew what the bottle was. I intentionally bring it today to put it in the vodka I was drinking. It made the vodka much more enticing that way.  
  
"Mitsui...." he said again but I didn't listen. I slowly closed my heavy eyelids.  
  
"Don't you dare close those eyes Mitsui!" he said but it was too late. The cyanide that I have placed in my drink is quickly taking its effect.  
  
"Gomen... I can't.. I feel so sleepy..." I yawned as well and closed my eyes. I felt the darkness swallowing me up as I smiled in my forever sleep.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: You asked for sequels right? There you have it, a sequel to the "Distraction" fic. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I do have the habit of killing the characters, and i'm not good in happy endings. Reviews are still welcome. By the way, this story is story of my friend. If the "The Wait" has my experiences, this one has my friend. 


End file.
